Rules of Kombat
by TheSeparation
Summary: When a stranger appears in Earthrealm's Jinsei, the path of the Mortal Kombat universe is left forever altered...


Blame my finally playing MKX for this one.

 **Rules of Kombat**

 **Chapter 1- The Stranger**

"...and make sure you grow up strong, okay, Naruto?"

Minato's heart nearly broke as he listened to his wife's final words to their son as they awaited death.

It was a gruesome sight, man and wife speared through by a single nail on the biju's massive paw, awaiting the Shinigami's final action to complete the sealing process they had begun.

If he could have gone back in time by just ten seconds, he might have ensured that his son would at least have his mother around for him but the Hokage knew that it was of no use thinking of things past; he was dead. There wasn't much more to do about that.

"Don't you want to say anything, Minato-koi?"

Kushina's exhausted voice dragged him back to the present, reminding him of the excruciating pain he could feel in his chest cavity. 'Can't think about that.' He decided as he wrapped an arm around his wife as far as he could reach. She had been through so much, his scarlet-haired treasure, from the pains f carrying little Naruto while the seals tore at her body as they loosened to the pain of childbirth then having the Kyubi ripped out of her and now this...

"Minato..." Her voice drew him back again and, even in his pain addled state, he felt impressed at her ability to sound so commanding regardless of her situation.

"Sorry Naruto, I got a little sidetracked. Look, I really can't say much more than your mom has so I'll just tell you to listen to her every word. Except the whole 'eat ramen everyday' thing. That's not so healthy, no matter how good Ichiraku's is." He chuckled at the glare he knew his wife currently sported. He'd be paying for that in the afterlife.

With that final thought, the Fourth Hokage turned to the Shinigami and nodded. The deity of death had, perhaps out of respect or simple black humor, allowed them to say their goodbyes. Now, the end had come.

"...and in other news tonight, experts are still absolutely baffled by the sudden surges of biological growth reported around the world."

Tired after a day of liaising with the Earthrealm Special Forces division and the new batch of Outworld refugees that had just arrived the day before, the man had simply sought to sit in the little diner, watching life go by, when the newscaster's words caught his attention.

"You may remember that during the midday news we carried the story of people around the world filling social media platforms up with claims that forests had suddenly sprung up in places that had been barren or razed by fires. In fact, as you will see in this video, trees that had been cut down miraculously grew right back up. Here's the video."

Beneath the bill of a softball cap an eyebrow rose when the video was played. It wasn't top class photography but it was clear enough.

"Well, those claims have been verified by various governments around the world as satellite imagery clearly shown new life in these formerly lifeless areas."

This had the man's eyes narrowing in contemplation before he took in a deep breath and fell into a meditative trance. Almost instantly, he could sense the changes, perceiving the subtle alterations to the nature of the energy flowing from this world's jinsei. 'It is no wonder I missed this; these changes are so minute that it is only as a result of my experience that I can sense them.' Focusing even more, this time on the alterations themselves, the man came to a sudden and surprising discovery. 'This is... natural energy! How- Earthrealm should not be capable of generating such a constant flow of natural energy; at least, not so soon after Shinnok's assault.'

This discovery was, beneficial as it might seem, very troubling. Something was tampering with the jinsei and that rarely ever spelled good for the realm.

With a sigh, the man eased his way past the other diners and walked out into the cool night. Threading his way past the throngs that filled the New York streets, he swiftly found an unoccupied alley and, lifting his hand to the sky, he disappeared in a shower of electric sparks.

Bo Rai Cho was a man of simple tastes. Give him an easy job, decent drink and the occasional fight and he was content with things. Maybe the opportunity to train up the occasional warrior.

The one thing he did not like was an upheaval. And unfortunately for him, his entire damned life seemed to run on upheavals.

First Shao Kahn, then Shinnok and now this?!

Couldn't the fates find someone else to jostle about endlessly? He wondered as he glared at the body floating within the jinsei before sighing tiredly. "I know you are going to be quite the important figure in the coming days, young man, but why oh why did you have to come in now? Couldn't you have waited till I was more sober?"

"If he knew you, old friend, then I believe that he would be wondering if you are ever truly sober."

A wry grin stretched the Drunken Master's face as he turned to see the familiar visage of the god of thunder. "I will have you know that I occasionally am sober." He held the serious look for half a second before snorting. "The few times I forget to restock."

Both men shared an easy laugh at the man's self-aimed joke before the deity's eyes locked onto the body in the jinsei.

"I was just returning from clearing the outer gardens when I noticed a bright flash of light from the chamber followed by a tremor through the grounds." Bo Rai Cho explained. "Fearing the worst, I sent you a message through the shard of your amulet you left here before utilizing the bypass to get in. Upon entry, I saw the hole in the roof up there," he pointed the perforation out, "and that young man inside the jinsei. Within a few moments, the jinsei's aura shifted to a most magnificent shade of yellow before I felt a surge of power I had never felt before. The closest I could relate it to was the feel I got off Edenia's jinsei but much stronger. When I meditated I found myself shocked at what I could feel."

"It has been healing the Earth of Outworld and Netherrealm's taints." Raiden said, earning a nod from the old drunk.

"Indeed it was. I didn't think such a thing could happen at such an accelerated rate." Bo Rai Cho added.

"I never thought so myself." Raiden admitted. "It certainly didn't seem like something doable yet here we are. And somehow, this young man had something to do with it."

"More than you would think, old friend." Bo Rai Cho confirmed. "When I first saw him, he seemed much older and had a gaping wound in his chest yet, before my own eyes, the wound healed and his physical appearance regressed by, as far as I can measure, between a year and three years."

Yet another mystery to ponder upon surrounding this stranger, Raiden thought as Bo Rai Cho finished his explanation. "I think the single most pressing issue here is his opinion of things and his possible allegiance should he choose to fight."

The Drunken Master arched an eyebrow at that. "You think he's a warrior?"

The deity just snorted dismissively. "Come now, old friend, you have trained more warriors over the years than any other mortal I know. If I could see it in him then I know that you have likely come to a conclusion as to his likely fighting style."

The portly old man tried to look put out by the thunder god's words but pride ended up winning. "You know me too well." He conceded with a wry grin.

"Experience is a great teacher." Raiden rejoined before takin on a more serious look. "I will head over to General Blade and explain to her this phenomenon. Perhaps, with the aid of those whose ears the ESF has, they can provide an explanation for the rest of the world."

Bo Rai Cho scoffed at those words. "Like they can ever spin this."

"Regardless, I leave him in your care, old friend. I will reset the bypass to reactivate when you leave this chamber."

"I will see you soon old friend." The old drunk replied as the thunder god prepared to teleport out of the chamber.

Just before he did, however, Raiden's eyes fell on the body within the swirling eddies of the jinsei and his eyes narrowed. 'You certainly will be seeing me soon, old friend. I fear this marks the beginning of a new war...'

END.

Not too certain on the final details of where this will go but I'll work on that.

Omake: An Alternate Meeting.

Couldn't the fates find someone else to jostle about endlessly? He wondered as he glared at the body floating within the jinsei before sighing tiredly. "I know you are going to be quite the important figure in the coming days, young man, but why oh why did you have to come in now? Couldn't you have waited till I was more sober?"

"If he knew you, then I believe that he would be wondering if you are ever truly sober."

Bo Rai Cho narrowed hi eyes as he turned to the newcomer. This being again...

"Raiden." He inclined his head in a mocking show of respect.

"Master Bo Rai Cho." The thunder god answered with equally mocking emphasis on the first word as he came to a stop directly before the glaring old drunk.

Eyeing the deity with a slow, measured look, the drunk finally spoke.

"You got fat."

A grey eyebrow arched questioningly as it rested on the portly one's most... protruding feature.

"Says the talking heart attack."

The glares intensified until, finally, they could hold it no longer.

It started with a snort of air.

Then, a cough.

On and on it escalated until the two men were laughing their guts out.

"I will have you know that I occasionally am sober." Bo Rai Cho squeezed out between laughs. "The few times I forget to restock..."

Questions will be answered, either in PMs or in Author Notes. Please Read and Review.


End file.
